


Finch and Reese Pose for their Portrait (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: One of Chris Fisher's "POI Noir" photos originally, done here in water-soluble pencil.





	Finch and Reese Pose for their Portrait (Fanart)

[](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/initialaitch/media/Scan_20170609LG_zpsewgnukzg.jpg.html)


End file.
